Fate's Story Of Hearts
by sctwilightvampwolfgal
Summary: Natalya leaves her lover in the dead of night never to be seen again as far as anyone else knows. Amelia moves on with her life, and falls in love with Sakura, a Japanese woman that she met. Does fate have other ideas for Natalya and Amelia. Nyo!America and Nyo!Japan. Yuri warning.
1. Chapter 1

Her heart broke at the thought of leaving her.

Hadn't they came too far, and fallen too hard for them to be broken apart in this moment?

"Amelia, forgive me." Natalya murmured as her hand slowly pulled away and let go of Amelia's hand; she started to slowly back away from her sleeping lover.

Natalya picked her knife up, and regathered the confidence to leave again.

All that the Belorussian could see in her head were the memories containing the two of them, and how they had met.

Life back then had only been painful as how could she be happy when the one that she had loved for so many years kept pushing her away?

Ivan had practically been terrified of his own little sister when Natalya had believed that she loved him more than a sister was supposed to love her own brother.

Amelia had been more than another student in Natalya's new school from the moment that they met.

Amelia hadn't really considered homosexuality as a thing back then, and she had just wanted to be Natalya's friend in the beginning.

Natalya had wanted more than that, but she had initially been too scared of scaring Amelia away to mention it.

She would sneak in handholding, cuddling, and platonic -in Amelia's mind- kisses on the cheek.

Natalya would immediately free up her schedule whenever Amelia called, and gradually Amelia started to see why.

"Can I be your heroine, Natalya? I know that we're both woman, but I I really like you the way that a man loves his wife." Amelia really seemed to struggle with the words.

"Yes, you finally noticed." Natalya secretly wondered how a woman could be that dense.

"You liked me too? I thought that I'd went nuts!" Amelia exclaimed.

"I've liked you for a long time." Natalya smiled at the hyperactive American woman.

"You did?" Amelia beamed, and reached out almost hesitantly to kiss Natalya on the lips; Natalya kissed back.

"Mmh." Amelia moaned in her surprise at having pleasantly enjoyed the kiss.

Natalya pulled back for air a little while later.

"That was better than I thought it'd be. It wasn't weird or strange for me to kiss another woman, and you were nice and soft." Amelia pointed out honestly.

Natalya smirked, and seized another kiss from Amelia's willing lips.

Present day Natalya wasn't quite so happy at the moment as she made sure that she had everything for the misssion, and then some.

She appeared before her boss for more information on her mission before she left to risk her life only to find that the mission would keep her busy for almost a full year as well as keep her away from Amelia for the American's sake, and make her convert in to a more secretive life for everyone that she loved sakes and her own.

Years passed almost in a blink of the eye yet at a excuiatingly slow pace.

Amelia was forced to move on with her life, and that's when she had met Sakura.

Sakura would stay, and not vanish with out a trace to never return.

Amelia and Natalya were to never cross paths again to anyone else's knowledge.


	2. Chapter 2

Natalya snuck in to the small cafe, so that no one would notice were she went.

The cafe was a small bustle of activity as couples spent time in the family friendly establishment, and families enjoyed a cheaper outing than a restaurant would have cost.

Natalya was startled by the sight of two women that were obviously on a date as they were holding hands under the table, and practically making googly eyes at each other.

She rolled her eyes, because relationships were never that perfect; she had struggled to remain in a relationship with a woman that she loved for years.

Natalya frowned as she recalled her past relationship that had fallen apart, because of her work which sent her away for months at a time and had nearly killed her as well as forced her in to secrecy.

She startled further when she realized that the blond woman that was holding hands with the other woman was Amelia Jones, the one woman that the Belorussian woman loved.

Natalya couldn't stop herself, "Amelia?" Her words were faint, but they expressed heartbreak, and longing.

"Nattie?" Amelia's voice broke on the old nickname, "How come you never came back?"

"I couldn't." Her eyes flickered to her current competition; a small, quiet, Japanese woman that seemed confused by all of this.

"Natalya, I missed you." Tears brimmed in Amelia's eyes as she gazed at Natalya; the Japanese woman must have not been much competition after all.

"I missed you too." Natalya could easily see all of her long, sleepless nights in her head which had been plaqued with memories of Amelia.

"Are you alright?" Amelia inquired; she had been the only one that Natalya had told about her career.

"I'm fine. Work never kept me down for long." Natalya murmured.

"But you never visited." Amelia seemed deeply hurt by that fact.

"It would have been too dangerous for you." Natalya grumbled; she would do anything to make sure that Amelia would be fine.

"The heroine can handle it. I would rather be with you than left waiting for you." Amelia argued with Natalya.

"You would have died out there, and you seem just fine with out me!" Natalya growled.

"I would have been fine." Amelia pleaded with Natalya.

"Your Cinderella found you in the end." Natalya grumbled.

"I love you." Amelia blushed at admitting that after all this time that she still loved her.

"You are with someone else now." Natalya pointed out.

"Natalya!" Amelia whined.

"Don't act like such a child." Natalya scolded her.

"Take me with you." Amelia pleaded yet again.

"No. I will not let you die." Natalya growled at her ex.

"See? You won't let me die if I came with you." Amelia reasoned.

"That's not what I meant." Natalya hissed.

"Natalya." Amelia pleaded desperately.

"Amelia." Whimpered Natalya at the pout that she had received. "Fine."

"Yes!" Amelia cheered, and kissed Natalya on the lips.

"I'll leave." Sakura murmured as she left.

"You better not die." Natalya demanded.

"I won't. Besides I have you to save me of the heroine runs in to trouble." Amelia stated.

"That's not how it works." Natalya grumbled.


End file.
